


One Sentence Stories

by calloftherunningtide



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calloftherunningtide/pseuds/calloftherunningtide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A selection of one sentence stories from various fandoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lord of the Rings [Gen]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Faramir makes the journey to Rivendell in his brother's place.

His nobility and strength proved to be their undoing; the Fellowship remained unbroken, but there was nothing for them in Mordor but darkness and bitter defeat.


	2. A Song of Ice and Fire [Gen]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Loyalty

A wise man would have returned home to the wife and the children that remained to him, but Davos knew that he was not a wise man, only the king’s man, and his place was with Stannis.


	3. Doctor Who [Leela/Romana II]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Robes

The robes were heavy and uncomfortable, but it was the first time in weeks that she had seen Romana smile – _truly_ smile – and Leela knew that she would put up with any amount of discomfort for a gift as great as that.


	4. Doctor Who [Leela/Narvin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Leela/Narvin

The knife had been a gift, given without obligation, but his hearts still beat a little faster when she took it up to defend him without a second thought.


	5. Doctor Who [Liz Shaw/Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Science

It didn't take long for Liz to lose count of the number of times she'd had to remind the Brigadier that she was _not_ a damsel in distress, but he didn’t start to believe her until the Doctor was unavailable and she single-handedly saved the planet with half a dozen test tubes and some polyurethane.


End file.
